You Won't Like Me when I'm Hungry
by Harlequins Tale
Summary: Dean and Sam have a bet but something goes a little wrong. Let's just say we won't like Dean when he's hungry...


**You won't like me when I'm hungry****: **

'Dean that is your fourth donut you realise that one day you will not fit into your jeans.' He sniggered into his coffee.

Dean scowled and stuffed the last piece of the chocolate donut into his mouth then licked each finger to remove any trace of chocolate icing or sprinkles. 'Sam you should know I have a strong metabolism so I naturally burn it off.' He reached for his coffee and downed the last dregs.

'Seriously Dean you should cut out all of those chocolate and fatty foods.' Dean rolled his eyes.

'Sammy look if it makes you feel any better I will take the challenge.' He stuck his hand out for Sam to shake.

'What challenge?' Sam's brows furrowed as he stared at Dean's outstretched hand.

'If you're worried I'll give up fatty foods for a week. I can do it Sam.'

Sam laughed, 'Ok all of them that means chocolate bars and things like that! OH and PIE!' Dean flinched but nodded. Shaking hands Sam laughed, 'You won't last a day.'

'I think you will find my brother I will go a full week.'

Xx

Dean's stomach growled audibly. He ignored Sam's laugh. He had abstained from any sort of fatty food and he missed it. Seeing a guy eating a large burger Dean visibly began to drool. As he walked past the guy winked and smiled, 'Hey you really should get a burger, EAT IT!'

He turned to Sam who was looking at his map, 'Hey did you just hear that?' Sam turned to his brother and his eyebrow rose.

'Hear what?' Dean turned to point at the guy by the burger stand. When he turned around he was gone.

'Nothing. It's ok.'

'Ok that's good to hear.' Sam shook his head.

Xx

Food began to tempt Dean. All he could hear were the words, 'EAT ME, EAT ME!' He shook his head. Sleeping was the worst he twitched and his stomach started growling at the thought of chocolate or his beloved pie. Closing his eyes he instantly felt the need for food.

Grabbing his jacket he left the motel room. Everywhere he saw food or food signs. 'I am so HUNGRY!' He left the car and rushed through the streets smelling PIE.

Looking in the window of the closed shop he could see pies of every shape and size peer back at him. 'That's it!' He broke the window instantly and grabbed all the pies he could eat. Stuffing the pie crust into his mouth he moaned loudly as the taste of the apple melted into his mouth.

Feeling a hand on his shoulder he turned around seeing a guy standing with a baseball bat. 'WHAT are you doing?'

Dean flexed his muscles and pulled his arm back punching the man square on the jaw he went down instantly.

'I'm so hungry!' He ate all the pie he could find inside the shop. He smelt suddenly a whiff of burgers, onions and he followed his nose. He ignored the strange glances he received as he carried on to the burger stand. He was covered in pastry he even had it in his hair and smeared down his trousers.

He muttered, 'I'm SO HUNGRY!' The man behind the stand smiled.

'What can I get you? The works?' Dean ignored the man as he smiled at the large burgers frying in the grill. The man suddenly noticed the large black eyes. 'Wow man you want a burger or not?'

'I'm SO HUNGRY!' Dean pounced at the burgers. He ignored the man's shouts as he picked up the burger buns he stuffed the bun full of everything. The grease ran down his jaw and he moaned audibly. 'SO GOOD!' Stuffing the burger in his mouth and then making a new one the guy just stared open mouthed. He couldn't understand that this guy just ate three large burgers in one standing and he didn't appear to be stopping.

'Hey dude I think you've had enough!' He felt hands clasp his arms and he gently shrugged them off. They didn't stop tugging, 'I'm serious.'

'Don't mess with me I'm so HUNGRY!' He turned and pushed the man over. The man scrambled on the floor his hands raised up in surrender. He wasn't going to mess with this man he seemed possessed.

He stuffed his face full of burgers and onions smiling with satisfaction as he felt the empty space in his stomach begin to fill. Dean felt the need for something to drink. Heading towards the shiny lights of a seven eleven and walked into it. Heading straight for the coke aisle he opened a bottle and took a long swig. The guy at the till ignored him at first until he saw Dean pulling bottles of beer out of the fridges. Dean swigged another bottle and decided he didn't like the taste so threw the bottle down on the floor. The glass smashed and shards flew across the room and the amber liquid spread across the floor.

The attendant rolled his eyes, 'Excuse me Sir.' Dean turned the attendant shivered as he stared at the guys black eyes, 'You will have to pay for what you break.' Dean smiled and the attendant froze. Glass shattered behind him and he flinched as he heard the shelving smash and fall to the floor. Dean grabbed some bottles and continued chugging as he pulled and threw items across the room.

Sam crept into the store. He'd seen all of Dean's handiwork or rather whatever was possessing Dean had done. 'Hey Dean!' Dean or whatever was in Dean turned and smiled, 'I know where there is some awesome ice cream.'

The smile grew instantly into a much wider one. 'Follow me.' He smiled at the attendant still cowering behind the counter. 'I'm really sorry.' He threw some money to the guy who cowered as the possessed Dean walked past.

'Come on this ice cream is really good.' He smiled reassuringly at possessed Dean.

'I'm So HUNGRY!' Sam nodded. He had no idea what exactly was possessing Dean or if Dean was exactly possessed. All he knew was that he had to get Dean away from all of these shops and in control before he did even worse damage.

'Dean!' Dean nodded, 'Do you want to eat this?' Dean nodded again, 'Ok well you have to sit still ok?' Dean nodded as the bag was passed to him. Inside the ice cream was some sleeping pills a large dose. Dean began to eat the ice cream and suddenly he began to yawn. Snores erupted from his mouth and he slumped in the seat. Sam sighed, 'Thank God I was thinking I'd be stuck with the hungry monster for a lot longer.'

Xx

Sam began the exorcism content that Dean was asleep. Dean's body writhed as he said the words and instantly the black smoke erupted from his mouth. Sam sighed as Dean's snores continued until suddenly he started in his sleep. 'Wow! I just had one weird dream.'

He rubbed his face and pulled his hand back in shock. His hand was greasy as was his face and his top was filthy. 'What the...?' His eyes flickered to Sam.

'I told you all that food would make you bad.' He couldn't help it he started laughing at Dean's face. He laughed till his sides hurt. Dean washed his face as Sam began to relate the story.

'So what I was possessed by a hungry demon?' Sam nodded. 'Wow that's weird.' Sam smirked.

'Yeah it was kind of hard to tell if it was just you being super hungry.' Dean frowned.

'Well I told you, you wouldn't like me when I'm hungry.' He smirked as he picked up the pie he was eating. 'Oh baby I can't stay mad at you.' Sam laughed as Dean stuffed his face. He guessed he would rather have Dean eating and happy than Dean crazy hungry.


End file.
